


Writing On The Wall

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Character Development, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe work at Leia’s publishing company, and they hate each other until they don’t.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Writing On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua:
> 
> “Poe and Ben are coworkers. Poe's maybe a little older, grey hair, not in his prime anymore. But he sees Ben and is attracted immediately. Of course he's wondering whether Ben's even attracted to guys, let alone older guys. He has no idea that Ben has a thing for silver foxes until the Christmas party when Poe overhears him talking about it to Hux.”
> 
> Let’s say it got a bit out of control.

“And this is where you’ll be working.” Ben’s mother sounded cheerful, but there was a certain undercurrent in her voice that suggested you-got-a-second-chance-don’t-blow-it. “Organa Publishing.”

”It looks nice,” Ben said. Even looking around the building, he wouldn’t deny it was impressive. Vast without being tacky and ostentatious like great-grandfather Palpatine’s publishing company. “It really does.”

It was taking the elevator to Leia’s office that Leia turned to Ben. “It was brave of you,” she said. “Renouncing your great-grandfather, coming over here.”

”I don’t know how much I deserve to be called brave.”

”You do,” Leia said. “Really, Ben. And having you back...it’s one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

Ben smiled at her, despite himself. 

The elevator door opened when they got to the floor where Leia’s office was. "I’ve got people working for me,” she said. “One of them is Poe Dameron.”

”Poe?” Ben said. “Like the author Edgar Allen Poe?”

”Yes, but don’t just mention it. Even if it’s a step up from Teletubbies references he got as a kid.”

”Ooh. Ouch,” Ben said. 

They got out of the elevator, and it was in the next office over that he saw the man. A handsome — no, beautiful, Ben thought with a stab of envy — Latino man with salt and pepper hair that looked good on him. Kind brown eyes. 

“I hope I’m not disturbing you, Poe,” Leia said. 

”Not at all,” Poe said, and fuck, even his voice sounded gorgeous. He sounded almost reluctant when he said, “The prodigal son himself, huh?”

”That was a long time ago,” Ben said. 

”Poe’s a bit on the overprotective side,” Leia said, obviously trying to defuse the situation. “He’s a hard worker, however. My right hand man, of sorts.”

”I see.” Even despite himself, Ben couldn’t help but wonder if, in a way, he’d been replaced while he’d been at Imperial Publications. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Dameron.”

”You too." There was something in Poe’s voice that sounded off, though, when Ben really listened to it. 

Something cold. 

And there was something in Poe’s voice that was enough to make Ben feel like his blood had been replaced with ice-water. Was he really getting the metaphorical door slammed in his face when he was trying to make up for something? Was this one man really that unforgiving, that petty? 

”Poe,” Leia said, gently, “Please.”

Ben cast an uncomfortable look at his mother. He felt sorry for her, having to play referee on the first day. 

”All right,” Poe said. It sounded off, at least. It sounded a lot like Poe was pulling teeth. 

It was Leia who took Ben aside in private. She sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said. “He’s not usually like that. Usually he’s a very kind man...”

”Usually, huh?” Ben said. "I must have really pushed his buttons somehow.”

”He might have heard a bit about you...”

”You told him?” Ben said. “For...God’s sake, Mom; no one actually had to hear how...screwed up our family is.”

Leia sighed. “I didn’t want to be dishonest with him, Ben. And...he is a good friend.” A beat. “I’m just asking you to give him a chance.”

”I’ll try, at least.” Good thing Ben’s uncle wasn’t there, or he would have bitched Ben out for using the word “try".

***

There were others, of course. Others that Ben met, like Bria Phasma and Armitage Hux, which was a relief. He just needed to get his mind off Poe Dameron. Poe “I’ve Never Done Anything Wrong In My Life” Dameron. Poe “Mr. Perfect” Dameron. Poe —

“Bee in your bonnet?” Hux said wryly. 

Ben sighed. “Bit of an altercation earlier. Verbal.”

”Oh, Dameron?” Hux sighed as he spoke. “He’s just an idiot. A cranky, self-righteous idiot who thinks he’s better than the rest of us just because he’s Leia’s ‘right hand man'. He doesn’t like me either. Or Bria. Or Rey Jackson. Or Holdo.” A beat. “Come to think of it, I think you’re just the latest addition to his collection...”

”Oh, huzzah,” Ben said sarcastically. “I really needed to make an archnemesis when I walked in here.”

”Don’t take it personally,” Bria said. “Like Armie said, he’s self-righteous and cranky.”

”Did I miss something?” A very British female voice. “The Poe-bashing started and you didn’t do much as invite me?”

”My apologies, Rey," Hux said even as he turned to the brunette with her hair loose. “It started while you were away.”

”True,” Rey said. Then, “You must be Leia’s son. That was really brave what you did, turning your back on Palpatine like that.”

”Well...thanks.” Ben couldn’t say he felt brave, but at least most people weren’t looking at him like he was the dirt under their shoe. 

He could probably ignore Poe. True, he was gorgeous, but he was probably also a conceited, closed-minded asshole who thought he was better than everyone. He wasn’t about to be pining after a douchecanoe...even if there was something in him that longed for Poe to at least understand him, try to know.

It wasn’t just him. That was what Hux said. Still, Ben wondered if it was, in a way, the case. 

What had Palpatine said. “ _No one would accept you anywhere else after what you’ve done. Your family thinks of you as nothing more than a disapppontment. Everyone..._ ”

Maybe Poe was touching a nerve. Maybe a little. 

***

Of course he had to be working with Poe. Of course he did. Rey sent him a sympathetic, pained look even as Ben was called over. 

”Palpatine probably hired you for a reason,” Poe said. “I guess you can show me how good you are at what you’ve got.”

Ben felt a prickle of irritation. “I had an extensive study of editing,” he said. “I don’t need to be condescended to on my first day. Especially not by a judgmental, self-righteous I-never-did-anything-wrong-in-my-life grouch who treats other people like trash.”

There was a flicker of hurt that came across Poe’s face, and for a moment, Ben felt guilty. For a moment. Then Poe said, “I’m sure your editorial skills are fine. Your attitude, on the other hand, does need an adjustment.”

Ben would have replied in some sort of snarky fashion, but he didn’t have a desire to get fired on the first day. Not when he was trying to turn his life around. 

He would show Poe, one way or another. Before 2021 was over. 


End file.
